Annoying as hell
by jodiexluvsxanime
Summary: YES THE ONE FROM QUIZILLA. ONly cuz it messed up my chapter scheme. I don't even really have a summary for this one... its just very random. There ARE pairings hwever with a certain Uchiha, a dirty blonde, a sexy red-head, and two OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeyyy people! This stories off of quizzilla, but no one tells me what they think about it, damnit! So I'm gonna put it on here. *crosses arms* please tell me what you think!**

* * *

I should probaly tell you my name and how I look, bu why should I? But I might as well... My names Kimi and I have average 13 year old looks. Shiny black hair, blue streaks, wild blue eyes... ok, so maby I'm not so average, but how the hell would I know?

Look enough questions and answers: We're starting the facking story!

Me and my bestest friend(and singing partner), Mitsy were siting in front of the TV watching Naruto and Courage the cowardly dog(it's one of those TV's you could watch 2 channels at the same time). I was eating hot cheeto's, she was eating marshmallows. I was singing with my microphone, btis and pieces of music I heard on naruto fan flashes(lol).

When me and my friend sing, she's often the background singer, I'm the main singer cause she says I'm a better singer, which I'm not unless it;'s some kinda hard core song I can't resist.

Anyways, just as Courage was about to save Murial, and Naruto was using his Rasengan... the TV cut off. I stand up and smack the side hard. And trust me, most people say that makes it worse, but it seems to get the job done. The TV actually starts GLOWING. Mitsy got up to check it out, she is usdeenly SUCKED into the TV.(Not very original, but who cares?) I run up to the TV surprised an dexcited, then I'M sucked in. Before I can even scream, the breath is knocked out of me from landing on me.

"YOU FAT ASS, GET OFFA ME!" She yells.

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" I yell back.

"...Where are we?"

"A forest dumbass." I roll my eyes. "But how'd we get here and damnit! Dirt is getting on my favorite PJ's!" I yell obviously angry now. Something cool and hard is pressed up against my neck. I scream out out of habit, "HOLY FUCK, MITSY HELP ME!"

"Um... No thanks..."

"And why not!" I yell again.

"Cause I'm a bit tied up here myself..."

I crane my neck and see a blue guy holding a sharp knife thingy to Mitsy's neck.

"Oh... I see why..." I look at the arm holding me, then recognize this as an Akatsuki cloak. "And the sames happening with me... RRAAAAAWR! YOU DON'T SCARE ME WHOEVER YOU ARE, LET ME THE FUCK GO! I'VE SEEN SCARIER FISH THAN YOU! AND GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BOOB!" I scream and kick(or is it kick and scream?).

"Kimi I-"

"I suggest you stop struggling." A cold voice cuts her off.

"Gosh, you sound colder than winter, bitch." The knife comes closer to my neck, making a small slit in it. I scream in pain, "HOLY FUCK THAT HURTS YOU MEANY!" My voice gets amplified twice as loud from the microphone I forgot I was holding. I then remember what I had assumed a few seconds ago.

"Mitsy... tell me please whoes holding me right now?" I close my eyes already knowing the answr.

"Itachi..."

"Great... I'm gonna end up killed by the akatsuki... maybe you SHOULD'VE left me with those wild dogs! A death in my world would be easier than in this fucked up world where fishes talk, and people get away with murder!"

"Wait. How do you know who we are." Itachi asks loosening his pressure on my neck by an inch.

"Um..." I try and think up an answer that made sense. "Your kinda just everywhere, it's hard to believe you guys haven't caused some fashion trend." I partially joke.

"Where're you from?"

"Not form here. Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaar far away. A few light years away." I grumble at my bleeding neck.

"Hn, your coming with us." he let's me go, but keeps a hold on my coller.

"Hodl on a minute, I just crash landed here, you practically chok me to death, cut my neck, then plan to kidnap me? I don't THINK so!" I pull out of his grip angry. "C'mon Mitsy, we're outta here."

Mitsy starts following me.

"Well let's go Miss VArsity track team winner!" I yell and bolt outta there. I have my things too though. I'm a 3rd place gymnast, so I fly through the trees, slipping a few times but still. I see Itrachi coming my way, so I jump out the trees and land next to Mitsy, barely managing to keep up now on land.

"We're gonna dye, we're gonna die, we're gonna die!" Mitsy chants.

I chant something else, "Run fastre, run faster, run faster!"

We halt to a stop at a cliff edge. I whip around and hold up a marshmallow. "Take another step and I'll set it off!"

"What are you doing?" Mitsy whispers.

"Saving our butts." I whisper back.

The two nins in our pursuit stop a foot away. Two close for comfort. They look at the marshmallow with mild intrest. I hold back snickers that they actually believed this soft, creamy piece of food was a WEAPON.

"Jump over into the water." I whisper to Mitsy.

She says nothing and stands by me ready.

"Now we're gonna leave, and you'll leave us alone..." I say carefully keeping my voice steady. They don't move.

"Your lying." Itachi glares.

"..." I elbow Mitsy, signaling her to jump. "OK, so maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I pop the marshmallow in my mouth. "I'm lying." I jump off the cliffside with Mitsy. We plunge into the freezing cold ocean water. We immdiatly start swimming for our LIVES. I tire out quickly, the current trying to push me back made my arms even more tired. I risk a glance back and see Itachi and Kisame hopping off the side of the cliff and landing with ease on TOP of the water. I curse under my breath and stay put as they come running towards us. When they're close enough, I get in a bunch of breath an ddive down, downer, downer... then I wave to Mitsy who dived along with me. We wait to see if they dive down after us, they don't. I gesture to Mitsy to swim away towards shore. So we swim and swim some more until our lungs are begging for air. I didn't see Mitsy anywhere. I stop swimming and try to see through the churning sea. I keep swimming, then I eventually surface because my lungs were on fire. I take in a deep breath and keep swimming until I get to shore. I crawl onto the cool sand breathing heavily, gasping for air, tired beyond hell. I sit under a rock hangover an dwait. I remember the picrophone and marshmallows.

"Good thing I thought before hand and put the microphone in the marshmallow bag..." I start eating the marshmallows that weren't all that wet. Mitsy's scream sof protest tell me that there coming for me. I was still breathing heavy when I crawled out the overhang. "OK... ya got me, I'll come."

I'm grabbed by my hair and dragged out more.

"Smart choice."

"Don't act so high and mighty about it... I'm a lazy person." I grumble as I'm dragged back into he woods. "Shtoopid ninja's they've got an unfair advantage... Can I WALK now!"

My hair is let go as an answer. I stand up and follow behind them, but Itachi pushes me to the front with Mitsy. I glare back at him. "I swear if he shoves me one more time..."

"You'll what? It seems you both have NO ninja talents at all, and you look weak."

"Just because we don' have freaky powers like the rest of ya's, dosen't mean we don't have normal abilities." I snap back.

He shoves me, hard this time. I go stumbling forward. I whip around and throw a punch. He easily catches it. I swing my other fist, he catches that too. I kick my foot hard as I coul din my current position as my anger was wearing off. I catch him in the chin just barely as he lets me go, I fall to the ground.

"Hn, you just got lucky."

"Lucky, right." I roll my eyes.= as I get up and start dusting off my PJ's. "Great, my fav PJ's. Ruined. I blame you Itachi."

"That dosen't bother me." He scoffs.

"Dosen't need to. I just need someone to blame." I scoff back less effective, cause I don't know how to scoff convinsignly in situations like these.


	2. Chapter 2

I elbow Mitsy again and wave the mircrophone in her face, she dosen't catch on. I roll my eyes and start singing Down with a sickness,

"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing, Broken your servant I kneel..."

"Will ya give it to me?" Mitsy finaly catches on.

"It seems like what's left of my human side is slowly changing... in me."

"Will ya give it to me!" Mitsy gets a bit louder.

"Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes!"

"Violently it changes! OH NO!"

"There is no turning back now! Yo've woken up the demon inside of me!" I say my loudest.

Then we belt at the rest of the lyrics extra loud, "GET UP, C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

GET UP, C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

GET UP, C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

OPEN UP YOUR HATE AND LET IT FLOW INTO ME!

GET UP, C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

YOU MOTHER GET UP, C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

YOU FUCKER, GET UP, C'MON GET DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS!

MADNESS IS THE SICKNESS HAT'S BEEN GIVIN TO ME!"

"You'd both better quiet down." Itachi warns.

I whip around and glare.

"Kimi what're you-"

I start singing another part of the song, "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH! WHY DON'T YOU- WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO FUCK FUCK OFF AN DIE!

NEVER STICK YOUR HAND IN MY FACE AGAIN, BITCH! FUCK YOU!

I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT, YOU STUPID SADISTIC, ABUSIVE FUCKING WHORE!

WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE HOW IT FEELS MO- ITACHI! HERE IT COMES GET READY TO DIE!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I turn around and leave him stunned.

"Don't Itachi, it's not worth it..." Kisame says. Mitsy looks at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that..."

"I can't believe a lot of things I do!" I laugh.

"Ok, let's start a new song..." She says. "One less... hard rock."

"Oh hush Ita-lover!"

"Grr..." She gains her calm.

"Deidara!" I call out as I see familiar blonde hair.

"You even know HIS name?" Itachi growls.

"I know all your names!" I throw my hands up exasperated. Itachi shoves me towards Deidara. I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"QUIT PUSHING ME!" I growl.

"You'll what? You have no ninja abilty at all, and you could barely avoid being killed." Itachi smirks. "You hardly look smart."

"Well excuse me for having a 8th grade education!" I yell. "And anyways, I was smart enough to trick you into thinking FOOD was a weapon!"

Deidara snickers behind me.

He grimaces, "drop dead little girl."

"You first, weasel boy!" I give him the finger. "Drop dead and go to hell."

"Kimi I think your taking this to far..." Mitsy warns.

"Nah, she's not taking it far enough, un!"

"Oh really?" I glance back. "Hey Ita, how's your relationship with Kisame? How's the sex."

Itachi glares fiercly, then turns away and starts walking away, "Deidara. Do something useful and take these two girls to leader-sama."

"Ita-chan-"

He throws a kunai at my head. It dosen't hurt, I've hurt my head plenty of times before. I stand there annoyed, "That dosen't hurt Ita-chan, but seriously, are you gonna have half-fish babies with Kisame?" I say remembering a fanfiction I'd seen before. With a sudden flash of movement, Deidara's blocking Itachi from probaly slicing my head off.

"No way Itachi...chan. If she's under my watch, I'll be the one to kill he rnot you. Right now, she's entertaining me., un." Deidara smirks.

I smile at Mitsy, "See? I can be entertaining as well as annoying."

"Annoying as hell," Itachi cuts in.

I give him the finger again as he walks off, "Who shoveed a stick up his ass?"

We now start walking with Deidara, who was MUCH more pleasant to be with!

"No ones EVER gotten to Itachi that much, un. I like you."

"Yep, but wait. Where's Sasori?"

"Meeting somewhere."

"I just don't see what the big deal is, Itachi looks more like a girl than you..."

"Um, what?" Deidara looks at me.

"Well in MY woorld(which I'm not going into details with), you were thought to be a girl. I don't know why they thought that because, Itachi has an actual girl body!"

Mitsy stays quiet.

Deidara scoffs, "Finally, someone different and- what's her problem?" He points at Mitsy who was turning red with anger.

"Huh? Oh. She's an Ita-lover, isn't that RIGHT Mitsy! And she dosen't like me talking about him like that."

"Why Ita-chan, un?"

"Because-"

"Deidara. Who are they." A cold voice says, but not as much as Itachi's. It was Sasori.

"Itachi said bring them to leader-sama, un and this one here entertains me."

"Hey Sasori-kun!" Me and Mitsy yell.

"Did you tell them our NAMES?" Sasori glares.

"No, I guess we're spies or something, they seem to know a lot about us."

"We're not SPIES, we were sucked through a portal and landed by bitchy Itachi and his fish slave." Mitsy tries to explain. "I know it's confusing but we're from LIGHT YEARS away, where EVERYONE knows about you guys!"

"We just didn't explain this to Itachi because he chased us through the forest, dragged me by my hair, then yelled at us for singing! And he didn't DESERVE to know!"

"Ohhh... I'm somewhat understand..." Sasori nods his head.

"Good, could you explain it to me, un?" Deidara asks.

"Me too, I don't understand a word she just said."

Sasori and Mitsy then explain to me and Deidara till we understand.

We start walking along, when me and Mitsy lag behind and start arguing about ART.

"Art should be fleeting and be for only certain eyes to see!" I argue.

"Art should be everlasting for all to see!" She argues back.

"Fleeting!" I yell catching the guys attention.

"Everlasting!"

"FLEETING!"

"EVERLASTING!"

"STOP BEING A BITCH AND JUST AGREE ITA-LOVER!"

"WHY DON'T YOU DEI-LOVER!" Mitsy blows my big secret right in front of Deidara.

"At least I don't make out with an Itachi doll!"

"At least I didn't go on a date with a Deidara doll!"

"That as ONE time and it was a DARE!"

"EVERLASTING!"

"FLEEING, DAMNIT!"

"What're you guys arguing about, un?"

"What arts all about!" We both yell glaring at each other. I common arguement with us, even before we watched Naruto.

Sasori answers, "Art is everlasting and ment for all to see."

"HA!" Mitsy laughs in defiance.

Deidara jumps in at that point, "Dana, you are WRONG, un."

"Yeah, dana is WRONG!" I agree.

"Art is ment to be fast and fleeting for only certain eyes to see. Leaving this world with a bang, un!"

"Yeah right, brat." Sasori counters.

Then a big art arguement happens just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so nice to you guys... just updating a bunch like this... Oh yeah, and about the sequal to DADDY! Its gonna take awhile cause my stupid computer deleted it! ahh!**

* * *

We somehow get to a big cave entrance in one piece. well not together, Mitsy went and stayed by Sasori after the end of the fight, I stayed by Deidara.

"Wait out here." Sasori instructs entering the cave with Deidara. We wait until there out of earshot before turning to face each other(Me and Mitsy) and give a weak smile, "Ok, I guess I might've taken it to far..." Mitsy shrugs.

"Yeah... and I... um... I'm..." I stutter not really used to apologizing and she knows it. I take a deep breath. "I probaly shouldn't have brought it up at a time like this, and... I'm sorry... let's stop being mad at each other and stick together considering we could easily be killed here.." I finally get out. She hugs me which means she forgives me back and she agrees. We stand out there for abot 3 minutes more, then I finally get fed up with waiting.

"Ugh, c'mon. I'm SICK of waiting!" I grumble now very tired. I grab Mitsy's arm as she tries to back away, and drag her into the cave with me. I stop in the middle confused. Where was everyone?

"Kimi, you really should be more patient..." Mitsy says starting to walk out.

"Oh no you don''t! Get back here!" I grab her shirt collar to hold her back.

"I thought I said stay outside." Sasori growls coming into view.

We're quiet for like 5 seconds before Mitsy blurts out, "SHE MADE ME!"

"That's a LIE!" I shove her. She shoves me back.

"You a lie!"

"Your mom!" I smack her head.

"Your dad!" She punches my arm.

"Your-"

"Cut. It. Out." A diferent voice says. I'm sure it's Pein... kinda sure.

"Um... whoes there?" Mitsy asks feeling scared again. I know this because her back tenses.

"It's leader-sama, dumb fuck." I roll my eyes, then realize that it WAS leader-sama. I try to sound tough an dkeep my voice steady.

"Why have you brought these two... pests to me."

I open my mouth to protest, "We could explain it too ya know..."

"Says the person that didn't understan dit until the 5th time me and Sasori explained it to you! Deidara understood faster than you!" Mitsy says exhasperated.

"Well excuse me for not being extra smart student in pyhsics!" I say back annoyed. "I'm more street smart then book smart!"

"How are you-"

"Let's see here. I was somehow able to survive Itachi, I got us here unscathed... other than when Itachi cut my neck, I tricked Itachi into thinking FOOD was some lethal weapon, AND we're both still alive right now!"

"Yeah, you've got some good pints."

"At this rate, you guys will die pretty soon." Sasori sighs.

"WA-!" Me and Mitsy exclaim.

"Why kill us?" She exclaims next.

"Yeah why! We've done nothign to deserve that!" I add.

"Yes you have. You've represented yourselves as spies to us." That voice answers.

"Other than that?" I counter. He has no answer.

"If you'd just let us explain, we can prove we're absolutely NOT spies! We don't even belong here! We're not from this world!" Mitsy exclaims getting hysterical.

This catches Pein's attention, "Your not form this wolrd? What's that suppose to mean?"

"OK, we were just normal, average, non-ninja girls this morning, relaxing in pajama's. Entertaining ourselves." I start.

Mitsy continues, "Then all of a sudden, we're sucked into this portal and we landed with-"

"Annoying weasel-boy and his fish slave!" I grimace. Mitsy glares at me. I shrug it off and continue, "Then we kinda ran from them, not exactly sure what was going on." I skip the part where I TRIED to fight Itachi, "Then Itachi gave us t Deidara and Sasori came, and we came here!"

". . . ." Pein(or his weird holograph thing) stares at us, probaly somewhat confused, "So basically, you were sent here by a ripple in time. What I don't understand is how you know so much about us?"

"GAh! Everyone in our world knows everything there is to know about you guys! And about Konoha and Sand village, and all the other villages and Orochimaru the pedo, and, and-" I run out of words not wanting to be killed. "And you guys. Are like our entertainment. We watch you as a TV shirt and... and... and... we can save you..." I say the last part with a smile and barely a whisper, out of breath and basic info.

Sasori explains a bit better, then Pein turns to us.

"Sasori, Deidara. Leave. i'd like to speak to these girls in private." He orders. Sasori nods then drags Deidara out(not literally).

"So you expect me to believe what you said?"

"Yes..." I say still out of breath.

"And how can you prove it?"

"..." I'm speechless for once.

Mitsy jumps in for me, "If Itachi was here. I could get my laptop from him and show you ALL the proof!"

"It's my laptop ya know..."

She ignores me, "Yeah, it'll show you that in our world, you guys are our entertainment."

"..." Pein looks at her then nods slightly. "You girl, you wait outside with Sasori and Deidara, girl with the bunny pajama's stay."

Mitsy leaves, all but cheering that she was getting off. I glare her way, "eah, sme friend. Leave me alone with Pein. Leader of an evil oragnizaion." I say forgetting Pein was actually in the cave with me.

"What'd you say?"

"um..." I freeze.

"If you answer my questions, I won't hurt you... much."

That was the best i could get, "I said, some friend. Leave me alone with Pein. Leader of an organization." I repeat feeling a bit more courages(and stupid). I cross my arms and stare back at him.

"I heard that!" Mitsy calls in.

"And I don't give a fuck!" I yell back.

She says nothing back, so I turn back to Pein, "Like Mitsy said, this whole world is entertainment in our world. We know everything there is to KNOW about this world."

"Right. Well, that technuqually makes you a spy."

"Can't be a spy without someone to give info to... maybe we can give info to you." I offer.

"...Your either really courages or really stupid." He says finally.

"That's prety messed up but, yeah. I'm both. Maybe more stupid."

"I can see that." He rolls his eyes. "And what exactly DO you know?"

"Well from off the top of my head... Your real names Nagato, Orochimaru attacks Leaf Village, leaving them without a Hokage, bu eventually tey get Tsunade to become the first emale Hokage. Hidan is a whiny masochist with the religon called Jashinism." I try to add info that didn't include the Akatsuki. "Granny Chiyo, Sasori's grandma, uses his weird jitsu to bring Gaara back to life after you guys take his biju out-"

"We haven't collected the 1 tailed Shukaku yet."

"Um, what?" I ask just as confused as him. "You haven't?"

"No we haven't, and we know about Konoha's problems and how they're doing."

"Realy, good." I shrug. "Less explaining for me to do. So... what has hapened so far?"

He blinks once, probaly annoyed, "We're planning on collecting the 1 tailed Shukaku pretty soon."

"Oh really? That explain's why Tobi isn't here and Sasori's still alive."

"What?"

"I probaly should've mentioned this earlier, but you guys all DIE! But Kabuto kinda uses your dead carcasses to make kinda like zombies outt you, oh yeah. And Sasuke abosorbs Orochimaru and his powers. Then afetr he kills Itachi-finally- he joins the Akatsuki in his place."

He says nothing.

I deciede to continue and list all the Akatsuki that die in order, "Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, you, and Kisame die."

He still says nothing.

I stand there awkwardly waiting for him to say something.

"And what were you saying about you could "save us?" He finally asks.

I smile slightly, knowing I'd gotten through to him, even if just a little.

CLIFFHANGER! MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED NEXT TIME ON: _ANNOYING AS HELL!_


	4. Chapter 4

I stare at Pein a bit silent trying to put my thoughts together, "Well, since I know when all your deaths are gonna happen, me and Mitsy are gonna-"

"AHHHHHHHH! HELLLLPP MEEEEE!" Mitsy screams running into the cave. She grabs me and pushes me in front of her, like a human sheild. I stan dthere confused, then see Hidan running in after her obviously pissed.

He pauses halfway across the room, "Who're you?" He growls.

"I'm Kimi, this is Mitsy, yuor Hidan. Enough with the introductions, what the hell's going on!" I growl back.

"Yep, your more stupid than courages." Pein says.

I ignore his comment and focus on Hidan, "I'm really thinking against saving your sorry ass..." I mumble.

"Hah! Like I'd EVER need you to save ME!" He scoffs.

"Uh-huh... we'll see how that works out for you in a few days." I roll my eyes. "Now why were you trying to kill my Mitsy?"

"I wasn't gonna kill her..." Hidan lies crossing his arms.

"Uh-huh, well then what the hell happened?" I ask now confused.

"How do you know my name."

"I asked first."

"So?"

"Fine. I know all your names. Ask Sasori or Mitsy to explain it to you. I'm sick of explaining things and well. I can barely understand it myself!"

"Ok, I admit I was gonna kill her but she deserves it, now hand her over!"

"No Hidan." Pein cuts in. "These two are gonna help us survive."

"I'm not helping Hidan! He says he dosen't NEED my help!" I cut in.

He ignores me, "No killing them. Whther you want there help or not."

"Oh c'mon, why not? These little pipsqueaks-"

"NO."

Hidan curses under his breath and leaves the room.

"Bye, bye Hidan!" i smirk.

He just grunts and mumbles more foul language.

"What exactly DID happen?" I ask Mitsy.

"Told em off."

"Oh, so I'M not allowed to tell of Itachi and try to fight her, but YOU can tell off the crazy masochist!" I complain.

"yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, you tried to fight Itachi?" Pein asks.

"Um, yeah. I told him to stop pushing me and he didn't."

"Stupid. Definantly more stupid..." He shakes his head annoyed.

"Tch, that's very mean leader-sama!" I complain. "My stupidness can help out with my crazy plans that are twice as crazy!" I protest.

"Your still moer supid..."


	5. Chapter 5

I hang upside down from a tree branch boredly. I was waiting for someone to come get me, Mitsy had already been taken by Sasori for whatever reason. Lucky b*ch...

The branch cracks as I try to get off. I quickly flip over with my feet facing the ground as the branch breaks. I move out the way of te branch as it falls.

"GOSH!" I complain. "Everything here is so breakable! ...and foodless..."

I wander around looking for food, not expecting to find any. I then come to a blueberry bush. I stop by it and pull a few berries from it to taste. "Hm, never had blueberries before, wonder why they taste so sour? ...I like..." I break off a branch and go back to my tree. I see Itachi walking up to me a few minutes later.

"They would send YOU to come get me." I complain finishing my blueberry stick. I break off a new one before he suddenly slings me over his back and runs off. I couldn't see a thing, just fast moving blurs, then a bunch of blue. I figured we were on water.

"Get off me, we're here." He says stopping in a clearing. He drops me onto the ground, I rub my head annoyed.

"That wasn't necearry Ita-chan." I stand up, not bothering to dust myself off again. I was covered in dried mud, water, and dirt. MY FAVORITE PJ'S ARE RUINED!

I look around and see the following: Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan.

"Eh? What's going on?" I ask.

"You really shouldn't be eating those berries, un."

"And why not?" I question.

"Cause they'll make you sick." Itachi answers getting some distance form me.

"You choose NOW of all times to tell me this!" I yell at him. I throw the berries on the ground. "I ate a bunch of those things!"

"..." Itachi backs away as I start turning a bit green. I push it back down and turn to the others.

"So what again is going on?"

"We're choosing who'll train you." Kisame explains. "Sasori and Deidara are out cause they're teaching Mitsy. Choose any of us."

"Lu-CKY! Mitsy got he fan-favorites I actually LIKE..." I cross my arms.

"Who are these fan-favorites, un?"

"Well... Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi-bleh... and those are just Akatsuki."

Deidara nods.

"Just hurry up and pick someone." Itachi rolls his eyes.

"Ita-chan, you should just leave cause everyone knows I'm not picking you!"

"Whatever, just CHOOSE someone."

"Em..." My face brightens. "Leader-sama!"

"No, just no..." Sasori shakes his head.

"But you said ANYONE!" I protest.

Sasori sighs, "We'll talk to him about it... but for now, just choose a different person in case he says no."

"..." I look around and go through Akatsuki members in my mind. "Uhhhh... Kisame?"

"OK." Deidara and Sasori poof away.

"I swear, Mitsy got the easy choice..." I mumble climbing a high tree.

When I get to the top(or near the top) I look out over everything. We were pretty close to what seemed like... "AAAAAGGHHHHH!" I scream as the tree starts shaking and I slip down some. Mainly cause I hurt my hands, but that was pretty scary.

There's a large commotion. I stand n a sturdy branch and jump to a close by tree branch. I grip the tree trunk as I gain back my balance, then do the same, jumping farther and farther away from the clearing. I jump onto another, but it was weak, so it snapped and sent me tumbling. I scream out, and then get caught by someone.

I open my eyes and see Deidara smirking at me.

"Your not only loud, but very clumsy, un."

"Oh hush... oh and thanks for catching me."

"No problem, it was either catching you or having you land on me, un." He shrugs. "Running from Itachi?"

"Nah, I climbed a tree and somethign started happening down there and I have no inja skills what so ever, so I ran off through the trees."

"Oh? Maybe there... nevermind, un."

"Wha? What were you gonna say?"

"Mitsy seems to like training with us, but I think Sasori-no-dana distracts her, un." He changes the subject.

"She's distracted by Sasori no doubt! I would know, she'd be distracted by Itachi too, but she's just LOVES making my choices harder!" I take his bait unknowingly.

"She probaly would..."

"...you can put me down ya know?" I say a bit embarresed. I'm not one to like being carried by guys I barely know, just the ones I know and like(as a FRIEND).

"Huh? Oh." He drops me and walks off with Sasori. I make sure I keep up with them cause I don't like being in these woods alone.

"Stay here." Sasori says, not actually looking at me. Mitsy cmoes into view.

"Why HELLO there!" I say half-sarcasticly.

"BOTH of yuo stay here." Sasori repeats now looking at me.

"OK, I will this time..."

Deidara and Sasori sprint off arguing almost silently about something. I hear mine and Mitsy's name.

We wait like 10 minutes and they still don't come back.

"Did you get your laptop back?" I ask boredly.

"No, Itachi said he put it in the home base somewhere safe."

"Right, Itachi likes you beter than me."

"Well maybe if you weren't always spite him-"

"I don't SPITE him!"

She gives me a look.

"OK, maybe I do, but he started... who the hell..." I look past Mitsy to some oncoming ninja's. "Oh Crap..."

"Wha, what is it?" She asks annoyed at my changing the subject. She turns around and jumps back.

The ninja's reveal themselves.

I try to play it off as nothing, "Hello, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Ten-ten."

They were covered in some cuts and bruises, looking maybe a bit beat up. So THAT'S what was happening down there! They don't look the least bit surprised.

They suddenly get into a battle stance, I glance behind me to see Itachi and Kisame, Sasori and Deidara coming up behind them.

"There you are.. thought we lost you." Ten-ten smirks.

"Yeah, we brought you here, so you can HELP us, unless you've decieded to join the dark side." Naruto adds.

I glare, "YOU!" I yell. This surprises them. "YOUR THE ONES THAT BROUGHT ME TO THIS LIVING HELL! And NO I don't mean Itachi this time!" I look back. "I mean the fact that everythings trying to kill me in some form! Even the trees!" I look back to them and whisper to Mitsy.

I walk up to the group in front of me. "Sure I'll come back with you guys, but can you get me new clothes?"

"Sure thing!" Sakura asks.

"Kimi." Itachi glares at me.

"Hm, I thought you were different, un..." Deidara looks at me a bit disappointed.

"Let's go..." I start walking off. They sprint off probaly forgetting I have no abilities. I quickly turn around, "If you trust me, you won't follow."

"Sorry bout that!" NAruto does a cheezy grin and carries me bridal style back to wherever they were going. Probaly Konoha... I want some ramen...

**_AMAZING PLOT TWIST HUH? WELL WE WILL CONTINUE THIS NEXT TIME ON: ANNOYING AS HELL! LOL, SEE YALL 2MORROW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

~~~(Mitsy's P.O.V(3 days later))~~~

For once, I was allowed inside the cave for one of there meetings. I had yet to tell them about Kimi's plan because frankly, I don't even remember half of it cause it so random and far-fetched. They were taking about Kimi right now.

"We really shouldn't have truusted her, un."

"Your telling me." Itachi rolls his eyes. "The bitch left us, probaly to betray us."

"no shit she will!" Hidan adds.

"You guys are realy cutting Kimi short." I cut in. Pein's holograhm thingy focuses his eyes on me.

"And what makes you think she HASN'T betrayed us?"

"Euh..." I shrink back some as all eyes focus on me. "You don't know Kimi, she'd never sell anyone out, espiacially you guys. She's livin the dream."

"Right, sure she didn't, un."

"She espicially wouldn't sell you out, Deidara." I add.

No one answers me and goes back to there own conversation.

I huff and turn to exit the room, "Whatever guys, don't believe me then."

I wander arund the waterfall, "I guess they don't really HAVE any reasons to believe me... my best friend betrayed them, why wouldn't they think I would next chance I get?" I ponder with myself when Sasori and Deidara come running up in front of me.

"Where ya goin, un?"

"Just andering aorund..." I shrug. "...where're YOU going?" I ask back.

"To go get 1-tails, un. See ya."

"Wait, why are you going?" I suddenly ask.

"Cause leader-sama dosen't trust Kimi anymore, and dosen't believe we die." Sasori answers trying to leave.

"Nuu! She wasn't lying and she's not betraying us!" I argue.

They exchange a glance and poof away.

"Damn these ninja's, having a better advantage! No fair..." I grumble.

~~~(Kimi's P.(me)~~~

"Where we goin now Sakura-chan?" I ask trying my bet to keep up, but not doing very well, but we were in trees so that helped.

"To the Akatsuki base to save Gaara." She answers patiently waiting for me.

"Oh really? Who do you think will be there?" I ask.

"You of all people would know. We brought you to this world to HELP us, we almost thought you chose the wrong side... to bad your friend didn't come."

"Oh Mitsy, I don't matter. She's obbsessed with-"

Sakura pulls me down and carries me bridal style while they walk on water. I don't say a word about them training me. I guess I dozed off for a minute, cause Sakura was fairly comfortable, but a soon as I registered I was asleep, I jolted myself awake.

Next thing I know, I'm in a corner of the cave, a few burn marks on me, some scrathces somehow... I guess Mitsy didn' do what i tell you and Sasori attacked me a few times.

I shoot up and remember this is the part of the scene where Sasori dies. I see the puppets coming at him. I stand up as fast as I could and lean on the wall, then scream, "DAMNIT SASORI, DUCK!"

He looks up just in time and jumps out the way. The puppets kill each other on impact. ne of them shatter. I stay by the cave wall and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

Sasori quickly recovers and jumps into action without a second glance. I cover my eyes, not really liking to watch someone get killed brutally on TV, so I definantly wouldn't wanna watch it LIVE. When I open my eyes, Sakura was glaring at me and Granny Chiyo was nowhere to be seen. Wait a minte... does that mean Gaara dies? No wait, there she is. She dodge the attack.

"Don't look at me like that." I say turning away from there looks.

"Guess we made a wrong choice... we'll have to try again.." Sakura shakes her head.

"You didn't make a wrong choice, just sent me to the wrong place." I mumble. Sakura and Chiyo disappears. Damn those ninja moves.

Then Sasori turns on ME! Can you BELIEVE that! i scream and duck out the way as he throws a punch my way. The wall cracks some.

"S-Sasori...?" I whimper.

"You..." he growls and grabs me by my hair lightning fast and lifts me to his height. "What did you tell them?"

"I..I didn't tell them anything!"

"...your lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Your eyes turn a darker blue when you lie."

"..." I stare at him in disbelief. "Damn my eyes, giving me away... though no one ELSE noticed."

"Let's go." He glares and slings me over his back after putting his cloak halfway on. He runs extra fast. Crap, those berries are coming back to haunt me. I throw up before I can even stop it. I lay on his back uncomfortable, freaked-out, and tired.

Uncomfortable cause I felt like I was about to fall off his back and his shoulder was digging into my stomach... ouch.  
Freaked out cause I was still trying to register what the hell just happened, and Sasori seems a bit angry just a wonder how angry the other Akatsuki members were? Maybe i should tell people my plans before I do them, but I didn't have much time.  
Also, tired because i just was jolted awake and almost killed by Sasri, and lost the trust of the Leaf Ninja. I'll have nowhere to go if the Akatsuki don't take me back.

We stop suddenly and he drops me head first like Itachi did. I get up on my knees and rub my head annoyed.

"What the hell was that for?" I grumble.

"Cause your a traitor."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. You are." Itachi walks up.

Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan walk up too. Somehow the sun was goin down. I didn't like that. Now pretty much all the Akatsuki members surrond me.

"I'm not a traitor, if i was a traitor I wouldn't have came back. I just got some new clothes, shoes, and some food..."

"ah-heh heh... uh... hey there Kimi..." Mitsy steps out the shadows sheepishly.

"You bitch..." I glare. "I give you ONE simple job, and yuo can't even do THAT! Why didn't you tell them my plan!"

"I, uh forgot most of it..."

"I swear Mitsy..." I cros my arms annoyed.

"Wait, what plan." Itachi asks.

"The plan where I save Sasori from being killed. It worked, but I almost missed my chance." I answer without being sassy or rude(for once). "Yeah, I guess I should've told somene more RELIABLE, but didn't get a chance because the Leaf Ninja came."

They stare at me not really believing me.

"I blame you, Mitsy. Ya sholda told them." I close my eyes.

"My bad... yeah guys, she's tellin the truth, i just forgot half the plan and didn't get a chance to tell you..." Mitsy's explians.

"Daddy I'm rockstar, Daddy I'm rockstar, I don't need diamonds, I just wanna gutair." I sing some song lrics not really in a mood to talk with people. "G'night guys!" i doze off for the second time today.

"She's still not off the hook..." Itachi mumbles.

"I didn't doubt her for a minute, un!"

"Yes you DID!" Mitsy argues playfully. "You doubted her for 2 days!"

"Yeah... uh... shut up, un."

"I'm sure we ALL doubted her... except Mitsy."

"Told you, she wouldn't sell you guys out." Mitsy laughs.

"And we now know that, I have to admit she DID save me..." Sasori mumbles. "But she did admit to telling the Leaf somehing about us."

"Ya never know with Kimi, she's a born liar and it's her natual talent." Mitsy shrugs before a fully go to sleep. ...After hearing a crash of thunder and Hidan cursing.


	7. Chapter 7

"da da di da do da bi da! Bi ba da di do! di di di di do do!" I make the sounds from Hamster dance.

"The hell are you singing now?" Hidan asks.

"Hamster dance, da di doo do di da bo."

"Well stop."

"...Why should I?"

"Cause it's annoying."

"Ehhh..." I pasue for a minute then start singing Blue. "Yo listen up, here's the story! About a little guy that lives in a blue world. And all day-"

"SHUT UP!" Hidan yells at me.

I stare at him in disbelief. "You shut up."

He glares at me, "I wish Itachi would've kept you..."

"I wish Itachi woulda kep YOU."

"That dosen't make sense."

"Your mom dosen't make sense!" I glare.

"Are you on crack or something."

"No. I'm on berries!" I yell.

"What."

"Itachi fed me these weird berries. Been seeing things ever since." I shrug.

"Damn him..."

"I'm blue, da bu di dabu di!"

"KIMI!" He snaps. "I thought I said to cut that fucking singing out!"

"Shut it albino blueberry!"

"..." He grabs my hand and leads me some ways. "Your going back to Itachi."

I laugh, "Look who likes me now!" I say meaning he was holding my hand, still feeling effects from blueberries.

"Your mom." Hidan starts confusing me.

"Your daddy!"

"Your sister!"

"2 gay camels!"

"2 lesbians!"

"Drop dead!"

"You first!" He drags me over a log.

"Albino unicorn!"

"Freaky elf!"

"How am I an elf?"

"Your very short..."

"No! Your just extra tall!"

"Riiight..."

We go on like this until we find Itachi. Hidan shoves me into him.

"Bunny!" I yell.

They both ignore me.

"Take her back, you drugged her with berries you deal with her." Hidan growls walking away.

Itachi looks at me curiously. I start nibbling on something. He takes it away and throws a flower to the ground.

"Who else can take you?" he picks me up bridal style and runs extra fast, I close my eyes. When I open them, we've stopped by Sasori and Deidara.

"Take her and leave me be." Itachi drops me and runs off without another word.

I start rolling around on the ground giggling. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my stout!"

"Kimi... what's wrong with you, un?"

"Ita-chan drug-ged me wit bewwies!" I laugh and get up.

"That bitch..."

"What did the berries look like?" Sasori asks.

"Dey were orange.. or yellow...! Yeah, yellow! And round-"

"You mean like these." Sasori holds the beries I was describing up.

"YES!"

"You... should probal go to sleep..."

"Why?"

"Cause your drugged-"

"CHOCOLAE! I DON'T WANNA SLEEP!" I scream running off to nowhere.

"Yep, she's drugged alright, un... badly."

I run head first into a tree. I fall back. I start rolling over, but something stops me. I lifted up

"Deidara?" I ask. "Un?' I then add.

"No." A gruff voice answers.

"Who?"

"Me?"

"When?"

"Now."

This guy seemed used to this so I try other thigns, "Double-U."

"X."

"Nya."

"Cat."

"Kakuzu."

"Shut up Kimi."

Someone runs up to us, "She isn't really in any condition to train, un."

"And why not?"

"Cause Itachi drugged her with berries, un."

I'm handed off and Kakuzu is gone.

"Your more trouble than your worth, un."

"I can still hear you!"

"Go to sleep..."

"Meh." I fall half-asleep, making sure I could still hear what was gong on. "Popsicle..."

"This girl is mad, un..."

"Your telling me."

"Also, give this to her when she awakens, she has work to do."

I mentally groan.

"What's this, un?"

"Ask her, ****** said give it to her."

I start missing words as I fall more asleep.

"Oh really, un?"

"Yeah, and remember your **** to **** village. Get a hotel so she feels comfortable and actually does her work."

Again with the mental groan, that word work and job... not my favorites.

"Don't worry, dana. I know what to do, un."

"You sure didn't when you were fighting ******..."

"...Shut up..."

"Well it's true."

"Good bye, dana, un!"

"Bye."

Someone touches my head. I then fall fully asleep and I couldn't hear a thing.

"Kimi, un, wake up!" A voice says.

"5 more minutes..." I mumble and turn. Bad idea. I fall right off the bed. "Owwww! T^T"

Deidara laughs at me, "So clumsy, un... bukiyona-no-nanako... yeah. That's a good name for you..."

"Bukiyona?" I wonder, then shrug it off. "Forget it, I don't think I wanna know.."

"Good, cause I'm not telling you. un!" He smirks. "Oh yeah, danna said give this to you."

"My laptop!" I cheer. I take it from him and turn it off.

"And he said you had work to do?"

"Ehhhhh..." I remember that from last nigth. "Oh yeah, here. Watch with me, I don't wanna be alone."

"Alone? IN the center of a village? I don't think so, un... but fine." He sits next to me and watches me find the right video, the nstops me as I flip past some of my picures folders.

"Wait, what's that, un."

"I's a picture I drew... for a contest..." I say clicking on it. I was a base I drew on of my OC and Deidara.

"What contest, un?"

"You had to draw your OC with an Akatsuki member."

"Your OC looks a lot like you, un."

"She's based off of me, this ones Mitsy's..." I click on a different picture.

"Hmm..."

"Ok, back to work. I don't really have the chager with me so I have to work fast." I change the subject.

"Whatever you say, bukiyona, un." He smirks.

"Ok, Sasori just came close to dying and next in line is... Hidan and Kakuzu!" I click on Hidan and Kakuzu arc, then choose the first episode. It starts playing.

He shows some intrest when it gets to there deaths,

"Hidan got what he deserved, but I don't think Kakuzu would die so easily, un..."

"Yeah, but Naruto's kinda like the main character, so he HAS to win... which is why you guys die." I agree as the episodes end. "Yours and Hidan's death are pretty much the same though."

"I end up in a HOLE, un!"

"What? No, you explode yourself in a fit of anger!"

"Oh ok, that's a bit better..."

"Other than the fact that you killed yourself." I add.

"No need to add that, un..."

I ignore him and start thinking, "Ok, so they both die cause Kakuzu gets hit... we need to somehow avoid that... and Hidan. Well if he gets blown up again, I can just get his pieces out the hole wants Shikamaru leaves..."

"You've lost me, un."

"..." I look up. I had forgotten he was there. "Meh, I'm still thinking it through... OK, I think I've got it!"

"Tell me in the morning, we spent all day, sleeping. watching Hidan and Kakuzu's death, and coming up with confusing ideas."

"You've been sitting for most the day, how are you tired!" I exclaim turning off the laptop.

"I just AM, un!"


	8. Chapter 8

*time jump*

Me and Mitsy sit in a tree patiently. We rigged the whole thing with speakers attached to our microphones. Just so you know, this is when Kakuzu and Hidan go against Kakashi and Asuma's team. Hidan had already disappeared with Shikamaru literally just 5 seconds ago.

"I swear, if he tries to sacrifice Shikamaru, I WILL leave him in that hole!" I hiss to Mitsy.

"Which song did you bring?" Mitsy asks.

"U.G.L.Y by Celeste and Daphnie, why?"

"Ugh..."

I turn the music on as Naruto and Yamato come into view. Me and Mitsy were dressed like Wild Boys for an extra effect.

I clear my throat as they all turn to stare at me and begin playing the music and singing into the mic.

"Ok I'ma cheerleader now! U-G-L-Y You ain't got no aliby you ugly, hey hey you ugly!" I sing pointing straight at Choji.

We repeat the main part a few times before talking straight to a few.

Mitsy starts speaking directly to Yamato, "I saw you walking down the street just the other day,I didn't see your damage from that far away,I should have got a clue when the kids started walked up to me with your buck teeth a gleaming!Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess,I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress!You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew!I don't mean to insult you,Oh wait! Yes I do!"

I go up to Ino just to bug her, they seemed pretty distracted, "Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould,You're only fourteen? you look a hundred years old!"

"When looks were handed out, you were last in line! Your face looks like where the sun don't shine!" Mitsy speaks to Naruto.

"Did you fall off a building and land on your head? Or did a truck run over your face instead?"

"They're ain't no pill, cause you ain't ill."

"YOU UGLY!" Me and Mitsy scream. I jump back and trade off with a clone made espicially for me. I run the way Hidan and Shikamaru had gone. There's a large explosion. I hide behind a tree 4 feet away as the little Shika-talking part goes by. I stand there for I don't know how long when he says the line about deer and leaves. I wait another 5 minutes just to make sure, but that just gave me a headache from Hidan's yelling.

"Hidan."

More yelling.

"HIDAN."

Ignored and more yelling and cursing.

"HIDAN SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH CAUSE YOUR GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE!" I scream.

That shuts him up.

I climb down into the hole carefully not to disturb anymore stones.

"Look who doesn't need my help now!" I tease.

"Ah, shut up." He glares.

I had just noticed one of his eyes were lazy now.

"Ya know, your glare is less affective with only one eye..." I mumble grabbing his foot and tossing it up and down in the air. "I'll save you if you say the 3 magic words every girl LOVES to hear!"

"...I hate you."

"Nope!"

"I... was... W-W-Wrong..." He grumbles and glares.

I laugh and pick up his hand, then grab his head finding no other recognizable body parts. "Thank you Hidan."

"Whatever."

I climb out the hole and see I'm suronded by DEER! Angry deer at that!

One of them snorts, while I just stand there holding Hidan's head like: O.o

I start running and when I burst back out onto the battle feild, I scream, "AAAHHHh! POSSESED DEER HEEELP!"

The deer chase me out the forest. Kakashi was gone and Ino and Choji were hurt and on the side lines. Mitsy was done and was cracking up.

"It's not funnY!" I yell running faster. I toss her Hidan's head and keep running. I climb up a tree and stay there breathing heavy. "Shtoopid deer! Shikamaru your deer are fucking possesed!" I yell. The ones left in the group stare at me like WTF!

I hear a cracking sound and look down at the deer BREAKING DOWN TH TREE!

I jump down running again, then see Naruto coming up behind a distracted Kakuzu with his Rasenchiriken.

"Hey Kakuzu! Look behind you!" I yell tripping over a rock. I catch myself and keep running. Something falls on me, and it was warm and heavy. Turns out it was one of those possesed deer jumping on me.

I fall to the ground and try to get free. The deers hold my feet in there mouth and pull me into the forest.

Everyones except Mitsy(who was laughing her ass off) was staring at me like O.o wtf?

I claw at the ground freaked, and kick my feet. "OMG HELP!"

~~~~~  
I have no patience left what so ever anymore. I was chased around the battle field by deer, dragged into the forest by angry and possesed deer, and beaten up by pyshco possesed dear from those morther fucking Nara family(these are all the same deers here) and the whole time Mitsy just sat on a tree and LAUGHED.

"I can't believe you got jumped by DEERS!" Mitsy laughs.

"Shut up!" I growl and throw Hidan's head at her.

Hidan: O_o *eye twitch*

"WTF THAT HURTED!" He and Mitsy yells.

I comb through my hair with my fingers as we come closer to the base.

"What the hell happened to you, un?" Deidara comes into view.

"Got Hidan's head out a hole, got attacked by possesed deers, don't wanna talk about it!" I growl storming past him.

Mitsy starts laughing again, "She got beat up by deers!"


	9. Chapter 9

"So bored..." I complain. "SOOOOOOOOOO BOOOOOOOOORED."

"Ok, Kimi. We get it, un." Deidara leans back on a tree. "Your bored."

"No need to keep repeating it." Mitsy adds.

We were in the forest at the time. I guess Pein FINALLY decieded to start training me, I don't know whether I keep asking him or cause I got attacked by deer... or the fact Mitsy is WAAAAAY ahead of me in training. I just know he was training me today.

I start up again, "Boooooooor- gah!"

Deidara puts his hand over my mouth. I sit there rather annoyed.

"MM." I grumble, then move Deidara's hand. "Hey Mitsy, why so quiet?"

"Why so loud?"

"Cause I can be now answer me."

"No."

"OOOhhhhh!" I tease. "Something's going on between you and Itachi, huh?"

"Shut it."

"Mitsy and Itachi siting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sing.

"Kimi..." She warns with a growl.

"First they get married, then they have a baby- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I say shocked. I could've sworn I had just seen a flash of red in her eyes!

"N-Nothing." She lies.

"LIAR! Your eyes just turned red you %(*!"

"It's seriously nothing!" She argues crossing her arms.

"Something DID happen between you and Itachi huh!" I accuse.

"What makes you say that?" She crosses her arms defensively.

"Ya know, just cause yuo have some form of ninja skills dosen't mean I still can't beat your ass." I glare.

She galres abck and i see red again.

"Your eyes are red again, un." Deidara adds.

She blushes red, still glaring.

"Hey look, your eyes match your face!" I tease further. I was trying to recognize the red eyes.

"Shut it!"

"What's going on here?" Itachi walks up confused.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YUO NOT TELL ME!" I figure it out. "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FRIEND!"

"What're you-" Mitsy crosses her arms tighter.

"I'm talking about you got Sharingan and yuo didn't even tell me... hey wait. Does that mean your an Uchiha now!" I slump into a tree. "Great, now I feel left out..."

"How would you feel left out, un?"

"Well first of all, everyone has ninja moves EXCEPT me, and now I'm the only super normal one cause Mitsy has Sharingan! It's not fair!" I sulk.

Everyone- O.o

"Well sorry Kimi, maybe you just need to train more to unlock your speacial power...?" Mitsy tries to help.

"Well if that's gonna happen anytime soon, tell Leader to get his ass over here." I grumble.

"Well, he actually is here, that's what I came here to tell you. Go to the lake, Mitsy your training with me today." Itachi answers.

"Bossy much?" I walk off annoyed. I go to the Lake and see NOTHING. I wait an hour and still NOTHING.

_Itachi you liar... _I think angrily. It was like 70 degrees outside, and that lake looked so... refreshing... I take another look around, then shrug.

"Fuck this." I take my shirt off and throw it on a near-by rock, same with my shorts. I deciede to take the underwear off to cause i gotta wear them when I get out, and I'm really not all that modest. Pein dosen't care for me, so I shouldn't let that bother me... right?

I run for the lake butt-naked and splash in, ignoring the coldish water.

"I haven't been swimming in forever... I love the messed up weather here!" I go deeper, then trip on a rock, splashing head first into the water. I swim for a little before surfacing again. I was chest deep. I catch my breath then dive back under, lazily swimming underwater. I see a something golden and shiney resting on a rock not to far from here. I swim towards it, then stop. I needed air.

_Stupid golden thingy! I want it!_

I swim to the surface quickly and gasp in breaths of air. I float there for a minute, brushing my hair out my face.

"Hm, that gold thingy is waaay down there... but Pein is nowhere near-by so I'm gonna go get it!" I suck in a bunch of air and dive down. Swimming hard and fast.

I reach out my hand, the golden thingy just inches away when something comes jolting out a hole scaring the crap outta me. It takes all my common sense not to scream.

The black thing comes shooting at me, start swimming to the gold thing again, when I'm oh so close to it, I'm shocked. A lot.

I freeze stunned, then snatch the golden thingy and start swimming up. I had just figrued out it was an eel. I soon found out it had teeth, cause it bit me!

I scream, running out of air, then surface just as quickly. "Gah! Stupid eel!" I scream swimming to shore. As soon as I was waist deep, I stop swimming and look aorund.

"Where is that stupid thing?" I ask myself angered. I'm answered by getting shocked on my leg.

I shoot my hand out as an instinct and grab the eel.

It shocks me twice as hard.

"OWWWW!" I scream dropping the eel. I hold my hand in pain. I notice the gold thing in my hand and something bites my ankle before I can even look at the thing I risked my life for.

"Oh it is ON!" I yell diving under. I grab the eel again after 3 tries, then start beating it into the ground. It shocks me like 5 times before I let it go.

I do the "I'm watching you" sign with my fingers, and begin swimming to shore.

I surface gasping for air again. I look back and see the eel again, I think it was GLARING at me.

"Take that you stupid eel! I got the gold thing! Score one for me! HAHAHAHA!" I taunt.

I growls and goes underwater.

"I rock so hard..." I mumble taking a look at the gold hting in my hand. It was a necklace... I open it up and see a red gem thingy in it. "I don't understand why that thing wanted it so bad! It's not like it can wear it! Stupid greedy thing..."

"What the hell happened to you?" A voice says.

I point to the lake, "That stupid eel thing attacked me!" I turn aorund to see Pein. "All cause I wanted this gold necklace! Supid thing kept shocking me... I think it's pissed cause I beat it into the gorund..." I slip the necklace over my head, then see a familiar black shape in the water. I dash out the water, as the eel thing snaps at the place where I was.

I throw a rock at it, "Get outta here! You already lost!"

I stares at me for the longest time, then starts coming onto the land. I stare at it confused.

It wasn't black, it was purple. And it wasn't an eel either! It had legs and two big lumps on it's back. I bunch of teeth, and a symbol on it's head. It was a lot bigger than I thought too.

"What is that?" I turn to Pein who was backing away.

"DOn't know. Something living in the lake?" He answers bluntly.

"No shit!" I start running as the thing starts chasing after me.

That thing was fast, I grab a stick from off the ground and begin beating the hell outta it. It backs off hissing and going back into the water.

"Ha! I'm so beast!" I cheer going over to my clothes. I shake myself off some, then slip my clothes on. "So let's train!" I turn back to Pein who was walking up to me.

"Where'd you get the necklace?"

"Bottom of the lake, why?"

"...nevermind,." He shakes his head. "And since your so eager, let's start."

Training was harder than I expected. We trained all day! He reapetedly tried to train me to walk on water, but refused to cause of that Monster eel. Yup, that's what I'm calling it.

Other than that, I learned how to climb a tree without my hands, how to control my chakra, basics on fighting and kunai/shuriken throwing, and that's pretty much it.

At the time, I was curled up on a flat rock, wiped out of all energy. I can't wait for mmore!


	10. Chapter 10

"AAHHHHH!" I scream as I'm tackled by and orange flash. "What the hell! Tobi what are you doing here!"

"I guess we can't excape the story line so well..." Mitsy pulls him off of me.

"Ya think! I just got attacked by a Tobi!" I stand up.

Tobi just stares at me.

"It's not polite to stare, ya know!" I cross my arms.

"I know you aren't talking about being polite, un." Deidara comes into view teasing me.

"Shush!" I blush lightly. "...but yuo still have a partner, why is Tobi here?" I question.

"Leader said something about changing partners around, I just know I'm your partner now, Sasori's Tobi partner, and Mitsy is with Itachi. un."

"Oh really? What about Kisame?"

"Don't know, don't care." He shrugs.

"Your necklace is really pretty!" Tobi annonces.

"Thanks. It took a lot to get it..." I smile.

"Really?" He questions.

"Yep, it was at the bottom of a lake, being gaurded by a monster!"

"Awesome!" He cheers.

"I know right!"

"C'mon Kimi, we have a mission." Deidara says.

"I'm coming!" I call out running over to him.

"That's what she said!" Mitsy laughs.

"Shut it!" I yell as I jump on Deidara's bird. _Heh heh, Mitsy better not give up Tobi's secret to fast, I wanna savor this!_

"So what's this mission Mistah Boss!" I tease.

"We need to infilatrate this spies homebase. He must be killed, un."

"Shoulda seen THAT coming." I mumble.

"I wanna see what you can do, so you kill him, hmm!"

"WA-!" I say surprised.

"Yup." He smirks at me. "Can you HANDLE that?"

"Y-Yeah! I can handle anything!" I say a bit unsurely.

"Well good, cause we're here."

"Well that was fast..." I look down to see a broken down apartment building.

"Is bukiyona no nanako SCARED, un?" He teases.

"NO! And what the hell does that mean?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Fine..." I grumble. "Lemme get a bomb, blondie."

"Hm." He tosses me a lay bird.

I look down again an see an opening in the apartment.

"Count to... 35 and set this off." I say, then jump off the side.

"Crazy bitch..."

I ignore his comment and go into fetal position as I near the hole. I cannon ball in, hitting a bunch of dusty crap. I cough and look around rubbing dust from my eyes.

"What was that?" A voice says.

"I don't KNOW, go check it out!"

"Ugh, fine."

I hear some footsteps, then hurry up and get up. I stick the bird in my pocket and grab a metal pole that I broke off in my landing. When I see the guy, I swing hard. He lands on the ground with a plop. I keep going up the stairs as he falls down the stairs.

"Damn... you..." I hear him mumble.

I sneak a peek into the room. The guy I was suppose to kill was right there with his back turned to me.

"There, now was that so hard, Sully?" The man says. "By the way, what was it?"

I quickly guess what number Deidara was on, and say, "Your worst nightmare."

"Very funny Sul- hey wait, who're you and what have you done with Sully."

I take my pole and swing, he easily dodges. He grabs a sword and start fighting with me.

"AHHHHHH!" The pole breaks in half and I run across the room.

He swings, with no other choice, I stop it with my hands. It cuts deep.

"OWWWWWW!" I scream, but grip the sword tight. "You effing B*ITCH! THAT HURTED LIKE HELL AND-" I swear I hear Deidara's voice counting off.

"33... 34..."

"EEPPP!" I quickly throw the bomb-bird and it explodes the second it leaves my hand. I duck out the way and something warm drips all over me.

"What the- did I win?" I sit up and look around. The guy was just a bloody mess on the grond, I notice I practically blew my fingers off asa they were bleeding too, and not from the sword.

The guy was just a bloody mess on the ground.

"AHHHH! My F*CKING HANDS! IT BURNS!" I scream holding my hands to my chest. "WHY, DEIDARA! WHY! WHY DID YA HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY DIRECTIONS!"

I calm down enough to go to the window and yell out of it, "DEIDARA! YOU BLEW UP MY F*CKING HAND!"

"Wa-? ...bukiyona no nanako, un..." He mumbles coming down to me. "And why're you covered in blood?"

He pulls me onto the bird, I wince in pain.

"It was a close throw when I blew the guy up..." I explain. "VERY close." I hold up my heavily bleeding hands. "Sword cuts on my hand, my fingers almost blown off... what a day!" I add sarcasticaly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine,un..." He drops a bomb on the whole building and flies away. I hold tight to the bird to avoid falling off.

"Yeah, about as fine as... nevermind..." I shake my head and lean on the head of the bird. "Just take me home..."

"Whatever you say Princess bukiyona, un!" He says sarcasticaly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A BUKIYONA!"

"It's what you are, un."

"Shut your effing mouth..." I grumble.

I hear him sigh in annoyance.

We got back a bit later and Kakuzu fixed my hands, I was grateful for that, but nothing to do for the gash on my arm from the sword, but to sew it up.

I bet Konoha could hear me scream.

At the time I was poking the stitches boredly waiting for Mitsy to come back, "I gotta dirty mind, I got filthy ways...uhm... I'm trying to bath my ayes in your milky way..."

"Kakuzu said not to mess with the stitches unless you want them to come out." Mitsy says walking in.

"Oh... ok... some way to say hi." I say dryly poking the stitches some more.

"Kimi. Stop poking them." She grabs my hands.

"Hey there new Uchiha!" I change the subject.

"Don't call me that." She warns.

"Or what?"

"Just don't." She releases my hands and goes to sit on a rock.

"Meany..." I pout. "I'm just bored. There's absolutely NOTHING to do!"

"Go mess with Tobi."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell him what?"

"That you know his secret identity."

"Oh hell no, I'm gonna have some fun before he goes all Madara!"

"MADNESS!" I laugh.

"What's madness?" Tobi asks innoccently walking in.

"This world!" I smirk. "Hey Tobi can I wear your mask?"

"No..."

"WHY!"

"..." Tobi stares at me.

_Can he read minds... I don't know, but anyways: O-M-G! I WANNA GO SWIMMING SO EFFING BAD... but I don't have a swim suit... _I think sadly.

"Hey Kimi-chan, let's go swimming!" Tobi offers.

_So HE CAN read minds! _"OK Tobi, but I don't have a swimsuit!"

"Wear some shorts and a shirt."

"Fine." I dig through my bag and pull out some shorts and a tank top. "Out Tobi!"

He leaves and I quickly get dressed.

He carries me to a lake and throws me in, then jumps in after me. I stay underwater just because. Everything was so blue and clear... unlike MY home beach. It's green and full of weird fish and garbage!

"This world is so weird..." I mumble surfacing.

"Why?"

"It's so clean and bloody and dangerous, yet oddly calm..." I sigh.

"Can Tobi see your necklace?"

"Sure." I shrug and slip it off my head. "Don't lose it, or else your gonna spend some time finding it."

"I won't..." He observes it curiously and gets out the water.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here's mah little handle, here is mah spout!" I sing happily. I coulda sworn I was hearing some kind of hissing sound. "Tobi... you hear anything?"

"No."

"Oh... ok, then it's just me." The hissing sound gets louder, and my whole body felt like I just blew myself up. I try not to scream hoping the feeling would pass. It dosen't. I just curl up into a little ball and wait.

"O-M-G, Kimi~ what happening to you!" Tobi yells.

I stand up uneasily and look at my reflection in the water, and scream in horror. I looked like a FREAK! My skin was black, my eyes were red, some type of wings/hands was sprouting from my back. My hair grew longer. "I look like SASUKE!" I scream again. "WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Here's your necklace back..." Tobi gives it back.

I slip it back on and close my eyes not wanting to see the monster I had become. Tobi calls my name so I open my eyes again and see I was normal. My clothes were ruined, but I was normal!

"What was THAT!" I ask no one in particular.

"Let's go ask leader-sama!"

"Fine..."I run into the forest leaving Tobi behind(oddly) and run into something hard and warm. I fall on my butt.

"The hell happened to you?" Pein asks.

"I don't KNOW! I just let Tobi see my necklace and a few minutes later, my skin was black, my eyes were red, and I had wing-hands growing out my back! I looked like freaking Sasuke!" I rant.

"Your necklace?"

"Yep."

"I had always heard there was a cursed necklace at the bottom of a lake... and YOU just might have it..." He mumbles to himself, but I hear it perfectly fine.

"WHAT!" I throw my hands up. "Out of all the things I end up with, I end up with a cursed necklace..."

"Don't take that necklace off anymore."

"Don't worry, I won't." I shudder. "I hate Sasuke, wouldn't wanna look like him." I get up and walk off to no where in particular. Just taking a walk. "Oy, to think I'm gonna have to save Deidara pretty soon, from killing himself that is... a girl just can't catch a break!"


	11. Chapter 11

I sit on a tree limb that was strong enough to hold my weight. This was about the time when Deidara went against Sasuke.

"I'm bored again..." I whine.

"What do ya mean your bored!" Mitsy says into the headpiece.

"Well. I'm sitting on top of a tree, waiting for the fight to start... damn you Kishimoto for having such long pauses in action!" I answer.

"Stay focused. Both of you." Itachi says.

"I'm FOCUSED!" I whine.

"And quit whining so much."

"SHhh! It's starting!" I say just to say.

"Like hell if you care it's quiet..." I hear him mumble.

"Ya know what-" I stop as I hear a bunch of noise near me. "Nevermind."

"Thought so." I hear Mitsy say.

"..." I glare at the microphone and focus on the battle field. I yawn as the fight goes on, a few breaks in between cause it's such a long fight. "Damn you Kishimoto... for trying to kill my member's..."

"Ew, that sounds SOOO wrong!" Mitsy comments.

"Get the hell out my words!" I grumble.

"Ok, ok. Focus cursed one!"

"He TOLD you!" I question, meaning Tobi.

"Yes and he is a good boy!"

"Shut it." I tune her out and focus back on the fight, when I get the worst of luck...

My branch breaks, but that wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was that HINATA broke my branch!

"Craaaap!" I groan.

"What?" Mitsy asks.

"Hinata-chan, long time no see!" I joke. "How's life?"

She says nothing and gives me a blank stare.

"Quit STARING at me!" I grumble.

"I WILL stop you." She practically growls.

"WAH! Stop me from what?" I say a bit nervous. I could barely fight a fish, I definantly can't fight a Hyuga!

She swings her hand at me, I fall to a ground in a weak attempt to dodge her hit.

"WAAAAHHH!" I scream as a tree branch falls just inches away. "Help me!"

I run blindly in one direction, but I hit something. It was a very sullen looking Kiba.

"Oh, hey there Kiba..." I mumble.

"Heh, heh, heh. I'm gonna enjoy this." He growls.

I go flying across the forest and hit a tree.

"Agh!" I cough up blood, then get slammed deeper into the tree by Hinata.

"Kimi?" Mitsy says a bit panicked.

"Why do I always get the worst of luck!" I yell running off blindly trying to defend myself.

"Baka." Itachi mumbles.

"N-not now!" I yell as I fall to the grond.

One last hit and I'm crashing onto the battle field. Deidara and Sasuke stop, staring at me confused, and a bit annoyed.

"Don't look at me like that!' I yell getting up. I run off, Hinata and Kiba chasing after.

I run right into Sasuke, I didn't care who it was, I grabbed on tight to him, not letting go.

"OH MY GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THESE PHSYCO'S!" I seemed eerily quiet. I quickly let go of Sasuke and look around.

Mitsy and Itachi came out of hiding, Kiba and Hinata were at opposite ends staring, Deidara and Sasuke staring at me too.

"UUuuhhhh..." I quickly play it up. "All part of my plan!"

"And how does this plan end, un?" Deidara foils me.

"I... uh... damn you." I cross my arms and walk over to a tree to think. "Well Hinata and Kiba RUINED my first plan!"

"Riiiiight..." Mitsy raises an eyebrow.

"Don't give meh that look!" I glare.

She continues giving me that look. I here a hiss and a cold hand grabs me.

"AHHHh!" I scream dashing away. I turn around and see nothing. "Did you not just SEE that!" I yell.

Nothing, except for Kiba and Hinata leaving.

"I Suuuuuuck..." I mumble so no one would hear.

"Well this fight is ruined." Itachi mumbles.

"I can still hear you." I say taking off the head-set.

"And I heard you too." Itachi counters.

"Damnit." I turn to Sasuke and Deidara who were no longer in a battle stance. "Uh well, I guess we're done here."

"Oh no we're not." Sasuke grabs me and holds a kunai to my neck.

"Lemme go Duck-butt head!" I yell kicking my feet and pulling on his arm.

I hear him growl, I growl back and bite his hand.

He winces and smacks my head, I let go.

"Why ME!" I yell. "It's always me with the bad luck! Attacked by everything, including trees!"

"Crazy, trees can't hurt you." Deidara scoffs.

"Yeah, well they hurt just me..." I mumble. "And LET ME GO already!" I scream and drop down on my knees, bringing Sasuke with me.

"I'm not in the modd anymore so lemme go right now!" I scream rolling around on the ground. "Why don't you guys HELP me!" I free my arms and start punching Sasuke's head furious. He let's go and jumps back.

"Bastard..." I mumble. "Your worse than your brother.."

Itachi appears next to me, grabs me by my hair, and drags me over by Mitsy.

"Why do you guys care for this little nuisance?" Sasuke asks. "Dosen't seem like you even want her or like her, so why keep her."

"Cause she's smarter than she looks." Mitsy glares.

"Ha. A squirrel is smarter than her."

I glare at him, "Everything is smarter than YOU Sas-gay!"

"..." He gives me a hard glare.

I don't even flinch, "Itachi's is better!" I yell defiantly.

Mitsy gives me a look then whispers into the headset, "Think you can out-Uchiha this guy?"

"Yep." I stand up confidently. "Sorry Itachi but... you Uchiha's think your all that!" I walk up to Sasuke, only 3 feet away. "Your just a bunch of emo's always being moody all over the place! And YOU Sasuke! Your a disgrace to all uchiha's! Going to Orochimaru the pedo for help! Unbelievable!"

"You-"

"Don't cut ME off!" I slap him across the face stepping closer. "I'll beat your ass up and down this... forest! So back off duck-butt head!"

He glares at me.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass? And again: ITACHI'S GLARE IS BETTER! Get over it! Ya just can't pull it off cause you know what you lack?"

"What?" He says blankly not realing caring.

"You lack BALLS Sasuke Uchiha! You lack the balls to do anything right! Your like a weak little girl in love with ponies-" He swings a fist at me. "HA! Missed me missed me, now ya gotta kiss me! ...no wait, don't kiss me!" I shudder.

I swear he growled at me, Deidara was smirking at me.

"Are ya sure your a boy Sas-gay? Ya gonna have babies with Naruto, eh? Maybe Sakura too like the man-whore you are!" I finish my rant, just to top it off, I slap him again, and try to kick him in the stomach, but he catches it. "You'd be nothing without your Sharingan! Sakura would be stronger than yoU! I hope you go blind you gay Uchiha fag!"

There's an awkward silence, I stare at Sasuke while he glares hardly at me. I catch him as he starts twisting my foot, I've learned from past mistakes not to fight it. I flip over on my stomach and shhot my foot out, making Sasuke fall over, guess I caught him off-gaurd. Unluckily though, he falls on me. Ouch. I shove him off and run to the safety of Mitsy and Itachi. Deidara joined them.

"You told him." Mitsy smiles.

"Thank, ah thank you!" I say jokingly.

I turn away and face the others to say something else, when something stabs me through the back. I stand there dazed, my whole body went numb, but I was still standing. I turn around and see Sasuke.

"Your still standing?"

I say nothing and pull the sword out of me, still feeling nothing. "You... did you really just do that?" I growl.

He gives me a deadpanned look.

"DIE!" I lunge at him with the sword, swinging where ever.

He catches the sword and holds it by the blade, cutting his hands. "You should be dead by now."

"Yeah, well I'm not." I growl.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. chapter 12

He catches the sword and holds it by the blade, cutting his hands. "You should be dead by now."

"Yeah, well I'm not." I growl.

He stares at me, I stare back. With a sudden movement, he's swinging the sword at me, I duck and grab the sword this time and shove it his way. It cuts his shoulder.

"Bastard..." I mumble jumping back. "Quit STARING at me!" I yell.

I run at him punching wherever. He catches one and kicks my feet out from under me. I fall to the ground and kick my foot out at him. Then jump up and punch his head.

"CRAAAAAP!" I yell holding my hand. "YOU FUCKING UCHIHA'S HAVE SUCH HARD HEADS! THAT HURTED! OWWW!"

I hear Mitsy trying not to laugh, so she just giggles quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke says.. or hnned.

"Well it's true." I mumble.

Someone grabs me from behind, I see red hair.

"Got her." A female voice says.

"DAMN YOU KARIN, LEMME GO!" I kick her leg my hardest.

She growls at me, "Cut it out, brat."

"You cut it out, whore!" I kick again.

"I'm serious."

"What's with everyone growling at me, eh?" I ask. "Hinata, Kiba, Sasuke, and now you."

I'm suddenly seeing blurs, which told me I was being kidnapped.

"AHHH! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY WHORES AND EMO'S!" I scream jokingly.

"Are we there yet?" I whine.

".." Sasuke glares at me.

"Now?" I ask again. "SASUKE UCHIHA. ARE WE THERE YET!"

"NO! Now shut up!" Karin yells. "We'll get there when we get there!"

"Meany!" I grumble. "If ya can't put up with me, ya shouldn't have kidnapped me!"

"I still hear talking." Sasuke growls

"I'll talk all I want bitch!" I yell back. "Karin, your gonna be red as ever, I'm still bleeding."

"So?"

"Well if I bleed to death, you won't have a hostage, and you wouldn't have a reason to be carrying me." I say like a smart ass. "NOW are we there!"

"Yes," Sasuke answers walking into a waterfall.

Karin follows.

"DUDE! You got me wet!" I smack her head annoyed. "Hey Suigetsu, hey Jugo!" I wave happily.

They look at me curiously.

"Whoes the girl?" Suigetsu asks.

"She's-"

I cut Sasuke off, "I can introduce myself Sas-gay! My names Kimi! Sas-gay here kidnapped me cause I told him off!" I giggle. "Put me down you red-headed whore!"

Karin drops me on my face.

"Ow." I say boredly. "Nice try, but I'm used to it."

"Shut up." Sasuke glares at me.

"Used to it." I stick my tounge out. "Oo Suck."

"Shut up before I kill you."

"Again Sas-gay, I'm used to it." I shrug.

"Stop CALLING me that."

I ignore him, "Hey, hey. Ya know Uchiha's have really hard heads. All of em. They're all emo too." I say to the others.

Suigetsu smirks at me.

"I'm serious. Mitsy, Sasuke, and Itachi all have hard heads. I swear, one of these days, it's gonna break my hand."

"Then why do you keep punching them?" Jugo asks.

"Cause they're annoying, and it seems like I'm the only one who'll punch them or stand up to them." I answer. "Even though they're fun to cosplay as."

"Cosplay?" Karin asks.

"Yep, cosplay." I put my hair in a messy ponytail and draw two lines on my face. "Cosplay is dressing up as someone else and playin as them... who am I?"

"Itachi." Karin answers smiling.

"You got it!" I rub the make up off and take the ponytail out. "You guys are much funner than Sasuke."

"Your hair just changed color." Suigetsu points.

"Eh?"

"It changed to blonde."

I look at my reflection in a puddle and see my hair WAS blonde, "AWESOME! I have mood hair!" I yell.

"Keep it down." Sasuke punches me over the head.

"OWWW! T^T" I whine rubbing my head.

"It's blue now." Jugo points out.

"Awesomeness."

"Yellow again."

I put my hair like Deidara's, "Wake up in the morning felling-"

"Shut it, Kimi." Sasuke glares.

I glare back, failing at it.

"It's black now." Karin adds.

"Yep, dfinatly mood hair..." I mumble. "I get one good thing, one bad thing..."

"What's the bad thing?" Suigetsu asks.

"The fact that I got a cursed necklace." I sit down and lean on the wall to close my eyes. "Good night, don't bother me or else you'll regret it." I fall asleep.

"WAKE UP, TEME!" Sasuke growls shaking me back and forth.

"DUDE! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT DON'T BOTHER ME!" I scream.

"Shut up and c'mon."

"Why."

"Cause your saviors are here." He grumbles.

"Then I'm not coming."

"Oh yes you are." He grabs me and carries me over his back running full speed.

"DROP ME, DAMNIT! I DON'T WANNA GO WITH YOU AND-" A bunch of lights flash before my eyes. I punch Sasuke's head again, causing him to drop me. "CRAAAAAAAAP! MY HAND! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HAND WITH YOUR HARD ASS HEAD!" I scream in pain. "CRAP! DAMN YOU SASUKE, DAMN YOU! THIS HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL!"

"Shh, calm down." A red-headed boy says.

"ok..." i say sadly as he picks me up. "Hey Sasori."

"Hey." He carries me bridal style, runnning thorugh the forest.

"He broke my hand!" I mumble.

He just sighs.

We come to a stop in a clearing. he sets me down.

"Take off your shirt."

I stare at him with an Are-You-Serious? face, then do so. He puts one hand on my back, and the other on my stomach where my wound was. his hand glows green. Then he wraps it up with a bandage.

My stomach was on fire, but I put my shirt on and look to Sasori to see what was next.

"So what's this about your hand bein broken?"

"I punched Sas-gay when he tried to run off with me, and heard my hand crack." I hold my hand. "And it won't stop hurting."

"..." He stares at me. "You didn't break your hand, you sprained your knuckle. Try to refrain from punching things with that hand." He examines my hand.

"Kay..." I mumble. "So what next."

"We're meeting people in a hotel." He says picking me up again, then transfers me to his back.

Off we go again.

We come to a hotel in the Steam village. There in room 105, was all the Akatsuki member's.

"Yo." I wave.

"Hey Kimi!" Mitsy smiles. "How was your kidnapping?"

"It was actually pretty good, except Sasuke hit me hella hard," I smirk. "And I got mood hair."

"pROVE IT!" Mitsy exclaims. "Hidan said he wanted to fuck you!"

"WA-!" I blush.

"AWESOME! YOUR HAIR IS RED!"

"Shut it Mitsy!" I say as my blush dispears. "I am really speacial cause there's only one of me! Look at my smile I'm so damn happy other people are jealous of me!"

"Stop SINGING!" Hidan yells smacking me upside the head.

"It's BLUE!" Tobi points out.

"Yeah, cause Hidan made me sad." I mumble rubbing my head. "Gosh, you guys sound like Team Taka..."

"Ya mean they pointed out your mood hair?"

"Yep." i nod.

"HA!" She smirks.

"Shut it Uchiha." I grumble rubbing my hand. "You and your... hard heads!"

"Stop being so dramatic." Itachi scoffs.

"I'm not! i punched your head, I get a bruise, I punch Mitsy's, my hand is all sore, i punch SASUKE'S and my hand breaks!" i complain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mitsy laughs at me.

"Shut it!" i tackle her to the gruond. then we wrestle on the floor. It ends up a tie, but my wound opened up again.

"Sometimes I think your trying to kill yourself." Sasori sighs.

"Where's Deidara?" I sit on the floor and hold my stomach ignoring Sasori's comment.

"Out." hidan answers.

"Meh..." I wince in pain.

"Kimi, get off he floor." Mitsy pulls on my arm.

"Ow! No!" I yell as she makes me stand up. "Owww! Dude, that hurts!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot.' She says teasingly.

"Bitch." I lean on the wall and sit down.

"Moody."

"Shut it."

"You first."

"MEGAMIND!"

"...eh?" She looks at me confused.

I giggle to myself and hold my stomach tighter. It stops bleeding a few minutes later. "Where's my laptop?"

"Deidara has it." Mitsy answers.

"What!" I complain. "Man, i wanted to get on it. I have things on there he shouldn't see!"

"Like what?" Kisame looks at me.

"Uhhhhh./..." I shut my mouth.


End file.
